


At First Sight

by Yaoilover95



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoilover95/pseuds/Yaoilover95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas has a boring life.<br/>A calm, quiet, quite happy to be left alone reading life.<br/>Until he meets a Red-headed crazy man, by the name of Axel, and starts to question everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Chance Encounter

**Chapter 1: A Chance Encounter**

Roxas was bored out of his mind. It was late, he had no email, and nothing to do but wait for everyone to leave before he closed the library and went home. Not that he wanted to. All he would find would be Sora and Riku acting all lovey-dovey.  
It wasn't fair! Why couldn't he get a girlfriend, he was so much better than that homo brother of his, why do the gay ones always get all the girls attention!

...

"Hey." There was no response from the red head who had his head on the desk and was snoring gently. " Hello? We're closing. Hey, wake up!" He shook the man but that didn't seem to help.

"fshuof…nnn." The guy mumbled which probably meant something along the lines of 'piss off.'

"Yo, Sonic, your hairs turned red." Roxas spat out and instantly regretted when the man glared up at him.

"What did you just say about my hair?" said the half asleep, pissed off guy who didn't appreciate the hedgehog joke.

"Dude, I said, get out. We're closing."  
 _'God how many times do I have to tell this guy.'_ Thought Roxas.

"I have a name." The guy smirked at him, obviously trying to be irritating.

"Lovely, so do I, now get out"

"It's Axel." Said the guy said with a hint of humour in his tone.

"Roxas." He shot back.

"Nice to meet you." They said at the exact same time, breaking the tension.

Axel chuckled, then something occurred to him, "What time is it?"

"It's eleven." Roxas eyed the guy, wishing he'd just leave.

"Shit, already! No. I've got an exam tomorrow!" Axel was panicking he couldn't fail this resit or he'd be kicked out for sure this time.

"Just get up early." Roxas was sick of this, he wanted to sleep; he hadn't really slept for weeks – why did he do a History major! He groaned internally at his stupidity.  
God, all those dissertations, he had to do tons of all-nighters and one of them he had to rewrite completely since it made hardly any sense - caused by the severe lack of sleep in the first place!

"Dude, do I look like someone who gets up early? Just let me stay just for a couple of hours please?"

"No, I have work to do to, y'know. I don't have time to wait for you to leave." Roxas was growing more annoyed with the stupid red head.

"Please, I'm begging you here, would it help if I was on my hands and knees?"

The thought made Roxas laugh a little.

"Fine, but I have to stay here till you're done, so hurry up."

Roxas was about to walk away but Axel caught his hand and said,  
"Can you find me some books? I'm completely lost when it comes to libraries."

Roxas had no idea why his face suddenly felt like it was burning or why the hand Axel had caught felt like an electric current was passing through it. He snatched his hand away and went off in the direction of a book shelf he could hide behind. He didn't want to show that guy, wait.. Axel, his face.

"What subject?" His voice muffled behind a bookcase.

"Chemistry."

Roxas was getting annoyed again, all awkwardness forgotten.  
"More specifically?" Not that Roxas knew anything about chemistry but he assumed he'd be able to find something of relevance to the topic.

"Em… Demnyx said something about er…"  
 _'I wish I had actually been to a lecture'_ , he thought kicking himself internally. ' _Well Saix did tell me to stop partying and start studying but… y'know…'  
_ "Chemical stuff...?"

' _How he got into this college I'll never know,'_ thought Roxas.  
"Here." Roxas said averting his gaze.  
 _'What the fuck Rox!_  
 _You Do Not Like Guys!_  
You Are Not A Homo-freaking-Sexual!  
It's not your fault that Riku got us confused once.  
We're twins; it wasn't your fault, so stop thinking up weird shit.'

Ever since that happened he'd been arguing - in his head - about his sexuality.

' _But it was nic…Don't you dare finish that sentence…'_

"Are you okay?" Axel asked.  
Roxas had been standing there with an angry expression for quite some time.

' _Are you gay?'_ He thought at the exact wrong moment.

"I am not gay!" His face went pale, so pale in fact that Axel got worried he was going to pass out, and put a hand out just in case.  
"I-I'm going to the desk." Roxas childishly went to hide behind the library desk, tripping on the way, losing the rest of what little dignity he had left – if in fact he had any.

' _Why the fuck did you say that!_ ' He hit his head off the desk a few times - ' _Why, why, just why?'_

After a while, he thought he might as well get on with his history paper. ' _Yeah, Fuck My Life.'_  He thought, bringing up his notes on the computer screen.

…

Axel went over to see how Roxas was and found him curled up under the desk asleep.  
He couldn't help but stare, all of Roxas's defences were gone, his face so cute. Without thinking, Axel bent down and kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
He placed his jacket on Roxas, it was cold but he didn't really mind.

…

"Hey, Roxy! Wakey, wakey!" Axel exclaimed cheerfully.

"Huh?" Roxas squinted as the light hit his eyes.

"I brought y' some breakfast." said Axel holding out coffee and a muffin.

"Thanks," Roxas said, sitting up, "Why'd you do that?"

"Yeah, I thought you'd be hungry so… yeah." said Axel awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

It was strange that he wasn't cold, he thought, the heating must have gone off ages ago, that was when he noticed the jacket and thanked Axel again.

"I'll need to make this up to you," said Axel.

"No need, you've already done enough." But inside Roxas wasn't so polite - _'Hell yeah you do, you have no idea what it's going to be like trying to explain why I was out all night to Sora and Riku. I'll never hear the end of this!'_

"No, you let me stay here all night so em… er…" Axel's face was going so red it was starting to match his hair, "I'd like to take you to dinner." He said with a sheepish expression.

"Em…" Roxas didn't want to say  _'as long as it's not… y'know a date or anything'_  but didn't wish to have Axel reminded of last night's random outburst….  
"Fine."

A huge grin spread across Axel's face, "Okay, I'll pick you up here at seven!" He looked at Roxas for a second, making the blond feel uncomfortable before remembering, "I've gotta go! My exam starts in like…" he picked up the clock on the desk, "Shit, it's started. See ya!" He said bolting it and forgetting to put the clock back.

"See ya." Said Roxas with a smile.


	2. Hot Date?

It was 10am when Axel ran from the library while, at the same time, Demyx walked in carrying his sitar.

He walked over to Roxas with a rather confused look on his face. He had just seen Axel run past him waving a clock and screaming something unintelligible.  
"Why you still here man? Weren't you meant to lock up last night? And why was Flamethrower here?"

"Flamethr-? Oh, Axel needed to study for a chemistry exam. He fell asleep studying and wouldn't leave, so I had to stay." By the time Roxas had finished his explanation Demyx was already sitting with his feet up on the desk, starting to play his sitar.

Roxas raised his eyebrows, "You do know you're not allowed to play that in here?" said Roxas sarcastically.

Demyx just winked and stuck out his tongue.

"Okay then, bye." Roxas said as he threw the library keys at Demyx then hurried out, wanting to get home before Sora and Riku woke up. If he got there before that they hopefully wouldn't notice.

…

Roxas snuck into the apartment quietly and walked towards his bedroom.  
To his horror he found his brother and Riku in his bed... naked. "WHAT. THE. FUCK." He shouted, angrily, "Get out of my room!" Roxas's face was scarlet, from anger - mostly - but also embarrassment since the covers weren't covering much.

"What time is it..?" Said Riku stretching, not even caring slightly.

However, Sora was out of the bed and trying to gather up his clothes, his face was burning.

"Sorry, Roxas! W-we c-couldn't really see!" Sora's face was scarlet "It was dark…"

Riku smirked, "I didn't care whose bed it was."

Roxas wanted to kill Riku for being suck an ass, "What if I had been in here?!"

"Then, you'd have seen a great show." To which Riku earned a slap from Sora - though that just meant he was in range of Riku's arm which wrapped around his waist and pulled him back down on to the bed.

"But Roxas is here…" Sora said, struggling against Riku trying to push him away, turning an even darker scarlet.

"So…?" he kissed Sora's lips playing with him with his hand – to Roxas's complete horror - this was something he never wanted to see. He wished the floor would swallow him up. However ,obviously nothing that miraculous was ever going to save him from such a mind scarring situation, so he just left the room deciding to never speak or think of it again.

…

Roxas lay on the couch with his iPod in trying to relax and drown out the sickening noises - being made by those two morons – with Enaudi: The Waves.

He managed to fall asleep, being so tired from last night.  
 _Axel had found him behind a shelf in the library he pulled him close, he leaned down and kissed him gently then it grew and he could feel Axel's tongue gently parting his lips, he held on to Axel and knotted his fingers in Axel's hair and pulled himself closer…_ he woke up _._

Sora and Riku were in the kitchen – fully clothed and failing to create anything edible.

"So, where were you last night?" said Riku, who was obviously in a bad mood at Roxas waking him so early. Well, at least early for him.

"I-" He paused for a moment trying to remember, after just waking up, but all he could remember was the freaking dream. Think! "I fell asleep in the library."

Riku smirked, "Sure, now who's the guy?"

"What?" This came out at least three octaves higher than normal which earned him interesting look from both roommates.

It was all coming back to him now, unfortunately.  
"Go fuck yourself, Riku. There was no guy!" Roxas didn't like having to lie, but they'd automatically assume that something  _interesting_  had happened. Even to himself he was sounding defensive.

"Come on Rox! Tell us?" Said Sora, pouting.

"Fine, nothing happened. At all. I just fell asleep. I'm going to my roo- Actually, on second thoughts, you two." He glared at the two of them, "If you haven't cleaned up any mess you made by the time I'm out of the shower, you will regret it." They could tell Roxas wasn't kidding.

Sora ran to his brother's room and Riku looked at Roxas, "You can be so heartless sometimes." He laughed and followed Sora to help clean up as quickly as possible.

…

Roxas couldn't stop thinking of the dream; he shook his head as if that would get rid of the thought. The way Axel had held him, the way they had kissed. But that was a weird dream - that was something that shouldn't happen - that he decided never would happen.  _Why would you even think that_ , he thought, _that is sick!_

"Rox, we've finished, you can go into your room again." Sora had called just as Roxas was getting out of the shower.

" 'kay." Roxas walked across to his room with only a towel around his waist. "By the way, if you ever go near my room again Riku," He glared at the moron, "I  _will_  kill you."

Riku pretended to be offended, "Hey, it wasn't just me! Sora was in there too!"

Roxas gave him the finger, "You were mostly to blame." To which Riku had no truthful comeback, he raised his eyebrows and shut up.

"See you later; I'm going for a nap." He heard giggling when he left the room, which he was pretty sure had something to do with his being tired after 'sleeping' all night in the library.

…

Roxas was rudely awakened a couple hours later by his phone bleeping, notifying him of a message. He blindly felt around for his phone, rubbed his eyes and looked at the number,  _Unknown_  the message read:  _Meet outside library in hour, A._

Shit. That was 30minutes ago! Roxas stumbled through the dark to his wardrobe, threw on the first thing he touched and ran through the door barely remembering his shoes.

"Hot date?" shouted Riku sarcastically.

…

Roxas ran to the library at full speed, when he got there he realised he was actually 15 minutes early!


	3. 1 Vodka, 2 Vodka, 3 Vodka, 4...

_Where is he?_  thought Roxas checking the time again - thirty seconds had passed since he had last looked.

It was now 6:45pm and he had been standing there studying the time for roughly: five minutes and thirty-thr-four seconds. _Stop it. I'm sure he'll be here soon. Just go into the library and read something._

When Roxas walked in he saw Zexion at the desk, writing out notes, making sure everything was as it should be.  
Hearing someone approach, he looked up, "How may I- Oh, Roxas. You aren't on shift today, are you?" He said, looking through his book.

"No, just waiting for someone." Roxas said leaning on the desk.

He picked a random book from the table and flicked through it. A chemistry book - the book he had given Axel last night - the cover reminded him of Axel's insane hair colour,  _Maybe it was an experiment gone wrong_ , he thought with a smirk.

He looked over the desk at Zexion, "Hey, can I take this out?"

"Of course," he said, putting down his note book and taking the chemistry one from Roxas. When he read the title, "You don't do chemistry, why're you taking this out?"

Roxas didn't know why either so replied, "I just wanted to." Rather distractedly staring out the glass door of the library, looking for Axel.

Zexion scanned the book before handing it back to Roxas, "Here you go." Roxas put it in his bag. "By the way Roxas, you couldn't cover Larxene's shift tomorrow, could you? She's had a fight with her boyfriend again and I don't really want her near the books." His worried eyes looked round the shelves protectively. "She can hardly control her temper when she's in a good mood."

"No problem." He said with a knowing smile.

"Also, do you have  _any_  idea where the clock is? It's not on the desk and I've searched everywhere." He lifted up some paper obviously distressed by its absence.

"… No idea." He said realising he'd have to get it back from Axel at some point. "Well I'll see you tomorrow." He waved.

"Bye Roxas." Zexion mumbled as he got back to writing in his notebook.

Roxas went outside and looked at the time it was 6:59pm and 55 seconds. 4 _… 3… 2… 1… Where the hell is he!? He didn't stand me up, did he? Wait, this is not a dat-!_

Suddenly the sound of an engine getting closer and closer knocked Roxas's thoughts right out of his head.

A Motorbike skidded to a halt right in front of him and gave him a small heart attack. Axel took off his helmet - god knows how he got his hair under that thing, "Hey, Roxy!"

"Hey," Roxas said weakly, just getting over the shock of nearly getting hit by this monster of a bike.

Axel smirked, "Here take this." He said, handing Roxas a helmet.

"Can I ask where we're going?" Roxas asked as he eyed up the bike, not really wanting to get on something so stupidly dangerous.

Axel saw Roxas' face go a little pale, "Just get on. You aren't scared are you?" Axel winked.

Roxas scowled, "No, of course not!" he said defiantly, even though he was terrified. He put the helmet on and got on the bike.

Axel proved he was right when he revved the engine and Roxas grabbed his waist tightly; terrified that he was going to fall off.  
"Knew it." Axel laughed, "Don't fly off!" He said jokingly, though Roxas did not find this funny in any way.

Axel zoomed off down the road with Roxas clinging on for dear life.  
The scenery rushed past but the blond wasn't paying attention - he was trying not to die. He didn't ever think that he would feel safer holding onto Axel than running away from him, considering he had decided the guy was a psycho.

"You okay back there?" shouted Axel over the wind that was rushing past them.  
Roxas nodded unable to speak.

"It's okay, we're almost there." Sonic reassured the frightened boy.

Axel pulled up outside the restaurant but Roxas didn't let go, even after he had cut the engine.

His eyes were shut tight and he was crushing Axel's waist.

"You can let go now, I'm know I'm irresistible, babe." Axel waited or him to let go but apparently he wasn't listening. He pulled at the arms that were wrapped around him. "Roxas?"

"Okay…" he said in a barely audible voice.  
He let go and shakily got off the bike, vowing never to ride it again.

The Psycho got off his bike and looked at him. The boy did not look pleased.

"Sorry 'bout that." Axel said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"Shut up." He rolled his eyes, knowing Axel probably meant for that to happen.

Roxas looked up at the restaurant. He had no idea where he was, since he had spent the entirety of the drive with his eyes closed, but it didn't look too bad.

When they entered Roxas noticed that it was dimly lit and very casual, this relaxed him, after his near death experience with an insane scientist on a motorcycle.

Axel asked the waitress for a table, they sat at the bar waiting.

"What do you want; it's all on me tonight." Axel grinned.

"Em… a diet coke." Said Roxas.

"That isn't very interesting."

"Fine then, a normal Coke." Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Even less so." Axel laughed, "Right, I'll choose something for you." He got the barman's attention and asked for, "A blue WKD and whiskey coke."

"Here you go," Axel said handing Roxas a bottle of bright blue… something?

Roxas was pretty sure this wasn't good for you.

"Perfect, matches your eyes." That made Roxas's face flush a light shade of pink, then he scowled at Axel for making such a comment.

"I don't drink…" He said, looking into the bottle not sure what to do with it, he didn't want to drink something that was potentially radioactive.

"It's just one drink it's not going to kill you and if you don't like it, I'll get you something else." Axel smiled and pushed the bottle to Roxas's lips. Their hands touching, making Roxas' face a bit more red than pink now. He took a sip, it tasted strange. It was really sweet with a blue flavour? A little fruity.

"It's kinda okay, I guess." Not wanting to boost Axel's ego any more than was completely necessary.

"There you go, can't judge it till you try it." Axel said triumphantly.

"Sir, your table is ready," the waitress directed them to a table and took their orders.

Axel talked, almost to himself as Roxas sat playing on his phone, avoiding eye contact with the red head till their food was out. He was feeling awkward in this restraint full of couples.

"Here you go Sirs, is there anything else I can do for you?" the waitress asked politely setting their food down.

"No, we're fine." Axel said, without looking away from Roxas, which made him even more uncomfortable.

Roxas decided to make some small talk to end the silence, "Em… so how'd the exam go?" he asked, the only thing he could think of that he knew about this guy who he had just agreed to spend the night in a library and drive him god knows where to have dinner. Roxas just realised how creepy this actually seemed but also how he had just trusted Axel - not something he would do with other people.

"I think I've passed it?!" Axel said, his tone confident but there was an obvious question at the end.

"Good, cause you're not staying in the library again." He said jokingly, "But seriously, if Zexion finds out about that, I'm so fired."

Axel chuckled, "So you know Zexy? Actually he lives in the Library, so no shit."

"Yeah, he's my boss. How do you know him?" Zexion seriously - not trying to be mean - didn't seem the type of guy who had friends who read - apart from Demyx but he wasn't exactly a book worm.

"My roommate, Demy, brought him home to meet us once. Guess he wanted to mark his territory." Axel snickered.

"Oh, cool." Then a thought hit him and he just blurted out, "Wait, what? Do you mean they're…?" his voice trailed off realising what he had just done.

"Ha, Dem wishes! But no, they aren't dating." Axel then started laughing hysterically at Roxas's face.

"Demyx is gay?" Roxas had never thought about it before.

"Yeah… well, sometimes, a little. You hadn't noticed?" Axel looked so confused, "Well it isn't exactly  _that_  obvious, I mean compared to Magenta Flowers, he's insanely straight."

"Wow, I had no idea… wait, who's Magenta?" Roxas seemed confused by Axel nickname for said friend.

Axel realised his mistake, "Sorry, I mean Marluxia."

"Oh god! Wasn't he going out with Larxene? She'd have killed him for that!" Roxas may not go out but he knew roughly what went on through overhearing Riku and talking to Demyx at work.

"She did, or at least she tried." Axel laughed. Roxas's eyes were wide and his jaw was hanging loose. "Apparently he told her while they were in the kitchen - big mistake."

"When did this happen?" Roxas was having a hard time trying to process all this new information.

"Last night, apparently. They were at a party – I was meant to be there but Saix said if I didn't study then I'd be kicked out blah blah blah," Axel pouted, making a blah blah action with his hand. "He's such a dick; I don't know why I agreed to share an apartment with him! – Anyway, long story short Marluxia told her because he hoped she'd be drunk enough not to aim with enough precision to hit him. I wish I'd been there her face would've been…" By this point they were both pissing themselves laughing and his words were lost.

Axel started talking again once they'd calmed down, but Roxas wasn't listening, he was thinking.

_This is nice_ , he thought, and smiled to himself. He hadn't really had anyone to talk to since he arrived at college… well that wasn't actually true, he had Sora but that included Riku.

He started to look more closely at the insane red head. He noticed that he had amazing green eyes that seemed to sparkle with enthusiasm, even in the dim light; he noticed the way waved his arms around stupidly when he talked; he noticed his cocky grin; he noticed the way he kept brushing back a bit hair that had come loose from the insane style-

"Helooooo? Anyone there? What're you smiling about?" Roxas was then wakened from his thoughts.

"Wha- er- nothing!" Roxas could feel his cheeks burning, and he looked down to try hide.

"Then why're you blushing?" Axel teased.

"Fuck off." Roxas said defensively, still looking down wishing he would disappear. Why is this guy such a jerk?

"Is that any way to talk to the guy who's buying you dinner, Tinkerbelle?" Axel joked, but Roxas took extreme offence at being referred to as a fairy… or pixie… or whatever that bloody girl was in Peter Pan!

_Okay that's it!_  "I'm not a wee sparkly, pink fairy like my stupid brother is. Just shut it!" He glared at Axel with ice cold eyes.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, I was just kidding." Axel was extremely confused by the kid's outburst.

"It wasn't funny."  _Roxas what the hell, pull yourself together he obviously didn't mean to annoy you._  "Sorry…" He tried to pull his face into a more neutral expression.

"No it's my fault. I shouldn't have said something like that, it was rude of me."  _Sheesh, what's this guy's issue._

"So…" Roxas wanted to change the subject as quickly as possible.

"What year are you in?" Axel said helpfully.

"I'm in first year. You?" Roxas grinned, this was easier.

"Second year. Where did you go to school?"

"Glasgow." Roxas shot back, hoping this back and forth would continue to be this easy.

"Wait, what? Where's that?" Axel looked a little puzzled.

"In Scotland."

"So, in England, I did wonder y'know, you have a slight accent." said Axel confidently.

Roxas felt his hand twitch, in a way that was familiar, the way it normally did when a certain ignorant bastard chose to say that. He had never gotten on with her. But it was easier now he lived away.

He said firmly, "It's not IN England it's near it." A hint of irritation in his voice.

"Okay, okay, I get it." Axel said, noticing the fist Roxas's left hand was balled into. He blurted out, "Are you left handed?"

"Yeah, why?" said Roxas, unclenching his fist.

Axel brightened a little, "Did you know that apparently, most left handers had a right handed twin, but more often than not the left handed one takes all the food for itself and the right handed one dies before they are born." Useless facts were his speciality.

"My twin is right handed…" Roxas said, shaken by the fact that he could've killed Sora, before they were even really alive - much as he hated his stupid boyfriend he loved his brother.

"You have a twin? Awesome, I've always thought it would be cool to have a twin, could've confused the hell outta people." Axel laughed somewhat manically.

"It's not really that great; you can't get rid of him." Roxas was really thinking about the plus one you got with Sora when he said this.

Roxas loved his twin more than anything, but his boyfriend was a different story. Riku had always treated Roxas like crap, there wasn't really much he could do about it though. Riku made Sora happy.

When their mum died Sora was silent for years, he couldn't speak to anyone, but then he met Riku and he seemed to start living again.

Roxas looked down and hunched forward in his chair. He still couldn't think about it.

"You alright?" Axel looked at Roxas's face which was clouded in grief.

Roxas looked up and immediately put on his 'I'm okay' face to mask his pain. "I'm fine." He smiled brightly but there was something in his eyes that Axel saw through.

"You're not, what's wrong?" Said Axel worried about Roxas. But as soon as Axel said this Roxas's façade broke, and once again, his head lowered and became dark. "I'm fine…" Trying desperately to stop his voice from cracking and showing he was weak. He was determined to get over this and be okay.

"Come on, I'm not an idiot. -Well maybe I am, but still. I don't want you hurting." Axel instinctively put a hand on the blond's cheek.

He pushed his hand away, "Leave it; I don't want to talk about it." Roxas could feel the pain in the pit of stomach move up towards his chest, but it was a pain he was used to, he'd been dealing with it since he was ten years old, since  _it_  happened.

Axel knew from Roxas's general mood swings that if he pried anymore, chances were Roxas would try to leave. "Alright, but I know from experience it's better to just talk about it. If you want to, I'll listen." Axel was awkward when he said this, because he had never said anything like that to anyone before. It wasn't like him at all, but for some reason even though they had just met he felt compelled to say this to some kid - and compared to Axel that an accurate description, because the boy didn't look much older than fifteen, though surely he must've been older to get into college. Whereas Axel, well by the time he got into college he was old enough to have graduated at least.

The conversation ground to a halt, mainly because Axel – who had really been doing most of the talking - had shut up for the first time that evening. They sat for at least 5 minutes eating in total silence; finally Axel couldn't take it anymore and changed the subject.

"When did you move to here then?"

"What?" Roxas looked up; he had been spacing out and hadn't fully understood the words.

"You said you started school in Scotland, when'd you move here?"

"I moved here when I was eleven years old, my father, Cloud, is from here and he wanted to move back." Roxas said trying to avoid the question about why they moved by briefly putting in a minor reason.

"Did you know any Japanese before you came over?" Axel was really interested in what it was like going to live in another country – he had always wanted to do something like that.

"Yeah, Cloud always kept us speaking in Japanese, even when were really young – my first word was, 'aoi' because me and Sora have blue eyes." Roxas seemed to smile a little, which encouraged Axel.

"So if Scotland isn't in England, what did you speak?"

"Still English, just different accents."

"I don't really know much, just the stuff we were taught in school. Say something in English."

"Em… What is it you want me to say?"

"Konnichi wa, watashi wa Rokusasu."

"Herro, my name is Roxas." He said trying to remember it, considering that he hadn't really spoken any English since he came to Japan 7 years ago. He had always had a slight accent because of Cloud speaking to them in Japanese so often when they were learning to speak.

"That's really cool!" Axel said brightly.

"I don't particularly like my accent." Said Roxas not wanting the compliment when he knew he hadn't done well.

"No, I like your accent. It's nice to listen to." Axel said affectionately.

"Thank you." Roxas smiled, the compliment from Axel made him very happy.

"No problem." Axel grinned. For an extremely brief moment their eyes met but Roxas flicked his gaze away, he could feel the warmth in his cheeks.  _Why am I so nervous?_  He thought. But to these questions he had no answers… or at least no answers he would admit.

He picked up his bottle, hoping to cool his cheeks by drinking, only to realise it was empty. "Can I get another drink?"

"Sure, what d'you want?" said Axel grinning.

Roxas looked at the glass Axel had in his hand, "What have you got?"

"Stronger version of yours, d'you think you can handle it, lightweight?" Axel teased.

"I want to try it." Axel passed him the glass. Roxas made sure not to drink from the same side as Axel, he did not want an indirect kiss from the man.

Axel seemed inspired, "Want to have a game then?"

Roxas handed back the glass, "What kind of game?" he looked quizzically at him.

"Whoever can down the most shots wins." Axel grinned excitedly and Roxas did not want to disappoint him.

"Okay." He said with a shaky smile, not sure what he was getting into.

"Let's go over to the bar then." He got up and walked over, Roxas following behind. Axel held up two fingers, "Two shots, vodka." If there was anything Axel wasn't, it was classy.

The lady at the bar brought them over, "There you go, Ax." She gave Roxas a strange look before leaving.

…

A few shots later…

…

"This is aawwwwesome." Roxas was standing outside, swaying slightly - because of his inability to handle any quantity of alcohol. "What do you wanna do now?" It was a strange sensation being drunk: he felt warm; his vision seemed to blur slightly when he moved his gaze too quickly; also he seemed less in control, like it wasn't him moving his body anymore, as if he were a puppet or a ragdoll being controlled by his subconscious rather than his conscious mind – as soon as he thought of doing something he had already done it.

"Em... do you want to come back to mine, you can meet Saix and well, you already know Dem."

"Sounds…" Roxas paused and tried to think of an adjective other than awesome, but his brain apparently didn't want to comply, "awesome!" he smiled cutely, jumping a little on the spot.

"Excellent!" Axel grinned. "Let's go then." He started walking to his bike. Roxas followed, nearly tripping over his feet, a lot.

"Are you okay?" said Axel looking at the inebriated boy, wondering if it was safe to have him on the bike – the way he was swaying seemed to suggest that it was probably not the best idea. "It's not too far, we can just walk, and I don't want you falling off the bike."

"I'mnoot gonna fall…" said Roxas - his fear of the bike completely gone now - was having trouble standing let alone balancing on a bike. "Whoa…" Roxas tripped over while standing stationary.

Axel caught him and held him up. "Seriously, I think we should just walk, or in your case… I should probably just carry you." He winked at Roxas playfully, and for the first time that night Roxas wasn't offended by such a gesture.

Roxas giggled, "Maybe you should!" Roxas said playing along.

"Okay, now I know you've had way too much." Axel laughed. "Not that I'm complaining; you're much more fun like this." Axel stared into Roxas's cerulean blue eyes.

Roxas smiled, "Let us walk then!" said Roxas pointing forwards as if he was holding a sword - like a knight about to set out on a quest.

"Other way, dude." Roxas then did a 180 and almost fell again. Axel caught him, picked him up and carried him. "You'd make a wonderful princess, Roxy"

Roxas crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out. "I'm a prince, bitch!" he joked, "Now if you're my prince take me to a castle."

"Yes m' Lady." Axel tried to stifle a laugh but couldn't contain it.

…

When they got to the door he put Roxas down beside the wall so he could lean on it, he found his keys and opened it. Inside it was dark.

"Dem…?" There was no response, "Saix…?" No response either. "Well apparently no one's here." Axel checked his phone – it wasn't unusual for Demyx but Saix was always here. He had a text from Saix:

'Working late. Be back at 1am.'

He had about ten texts/ voice mail from Dem, getting increasingly more bizarre with each one, the last one being:

_'I donyyyyyt likhe uit hear I wannnnggda slweep y doniyyyt yiu whear is zexuion shjt…'_

(Roughly translated? – 'i don't like it here, i want to sleep. why don't i know where is zexy. Shit…')

"Apparently they're both out…" Axel said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thaz 'kay," Roxas said moving closer to Axel, he got up on his tip toes and kissed Axel.

"Wait, you're too drunk to know what you're doing, Roxas." Axel pushed Roxas away from him and held him at arm's length.  _He's too young. Come on, now you're getting a conscience? You've done things like this before, what's so different?_

"No, I'm not. I know exactly what I'm doing." He looked up at Axel. He looked into Roxas' deep eyes.  _No._

"You'll hate me for it later." Axel tore his gaze away trying not to let himself be convinced otherwise by those eyes that seemed so sure.

"I promise, I won't!" his head seemed fuzzy but he knew what he wanted right now and he wanted Axel's lips on his. All he could think about was him. He hugged Axel's waist, tight.

He took Roxas' hands and pulled them from around him, "You won't even remember saying that in the morning… Sit down, I'll get you some water."

"No! Don't leave me alone!" Roxas became scared that Axel would disappear if he wasn't there.

"It's okay Roxas… I'll be back in less than a minute, just sit down." He led Roxas to the Sofa, "You've never been drunk before so you should probably drink some water or you'll be unwell."

"Okay…" Roxas took a seat on the sofa, leaning against the arm.

"I'll be right back." Axel said going to the kitchen.

Axel leaned against the counter.  _What am I going to do… he can't stay here; I don't know where he lives… he's just a kid!_ Axel put his head in his hands.  _Why am I even doing this? I don't- no- I can let him go after. I can always let them go._

"Axel?" Roxas came into the kitchen, swaying on the spot. "I don't feel well…"

Axel snapped out of it, "Shit, come to the bathroom and you can sit there." Axel grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, then rushed to show Roxas where to go. They made it just in time.

…

"You okay now, Rox?" They had been sitting on the bathroom floor; waiting to make sure Roxas wasn't gonna start throwing up again.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that." The drunk feeling had pretty much gone and he was unable to recall anything after the last vodka shot. "…when did we leave the restaurant…?"

The moment he finished the question, his vision clouded over and went black...

"Rox- Hey, Roxas!? Fuck…"

Axel got up then leaned down to pick up Roxas. He took him to his bedroom and placed him on the bed, not wanting to make him sleep on the couch. He heard someone ringing the door, then, "Asel lemme in… I los mkey…" Great, thought Axel, now I have to deal with Demyx as well.

He went to fetch Demyx who was currently lying on the ground outside the door. Axel put one of Demyx's arms round his shoulders and half dragged the semi-conscious man to his room. He dumped him on the bed and left to check on Roxas. The blond was curled up in a ball like a cat,  _That can't be comfortable_ , he thought as he placed a blanket over him. Roxas snuggled into the blanket.

Axel sat on the bed and put his head on the wall behind him. He looked down at the sleeping boy,  _He's really young, isn't he? It's not like you haven't done younger than him but he seems… different somehow. He can't be that young since he's in college but, just going by his looks, I'd guess he was around thirteen._ Axel sighed closing his eyes.


	4. The Morning After The Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1, 2, 3, 4, Stranger shows at the door.  
> 5, 6, 7, 8, Vodka tastes really great.  
> 9, 10, 11, 12, Wait... What?   
> Aw hell…  
> No way I'm doing that again.

The room was bright when Roxas opened his eyes. "Ugh!" He covered his eyes, but it didn't help. He noticed two things at once:

He had no idea where he was  _and_  he felt like he had been hit by a truck.

"Back in the land of the living?" Axel laughed. The next thing that Roxas noted - with annoyance - was Axel's obvious lack of a hangover.

Roxas glared at Axel, "Shut up…!" He had no idea the red head could be so annoying or so loud, this early in the morning.

"Yeah, that first hangover's a bitch." Axel whispered. "Come on get up, I'll make something to eat." he ruffled Roxas' hair.

"Hey!" Roxas glared up at Axel and pouted.

"Sorry," Axel snickered, then left signalling for Roxas to follow.

Roxas got up and moved towards the door, "Oi, wait for me…" he tried to follow but the lights in the hall were so bright, he grabbed the blanket and put it over him like a hooded cloak.

He entered the kitchen and sat down on a stool.

Axel looked at him and stifled a laugh, "So, what d'you want?"

Roxas was a little shocked, Axel didn't seem like the type of person who'd be a good cook, he seemed more likely to turn everything to charcoal. Or maybe that was just the hair. The shock must have shown on his face because Axel commented.

"Hey, I'm a good cook! However Saix doesn't let me anymore because of a few minor incidents,"

_Knew it_ , thought Roxas with a smile.

"Therefore," Axel went away for a second and came back with Saix, who looked as if he had just been rudely awakened by the hyper red head. He flung an arm over Saix's shoulders, "This guy'll cook for us." He pointed at Saix grinning, the blue haired man glared back in obvious disapproval, which only increased when his eyes focussed on Roxas.

He looked Roxas over, "Who is this one then?" asked Saix contemptuously.

"He's a friend." Axel sounded a little defensive, "Roxas why don't you go lie on the couch; I bet your head is pretty sore." He ushered Roxas out of the room and closed the door.

Axel sat down in the stool Roxas had just vacated.

After a brief silence Saix uttered, "Bit young for you, don't you think, Axel?" he got some stuff out of the fridge and began preparing breakfast.

Leaning back Axel replied, "It's not like that." he looked down and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

Saix raised an eyebrow questioningly, "Sure, just like it wasn't like that with the others." laying on the sarcasm thick.

"Name one." Said Axel defensively.

_Challenge accepted_ , "I can name them all but, I don't believe you could. Well, there was Tatsuya, Yuu, Kazuy-" he was cut off by Axel.

"I get the point…"  _He's right; I can't remember any of these names_.

"And there was: Jun, Kaito, Rik-"

Axel grabbed an apple and threw it at his roommates head but Saix dodged it with ease, obviously used to it. "Okay I get it! Fuck off!" The redhead was getting really pissed off with his stupid roommate who insisted he was far superior, just cause he was the boy-toy of the Dean's son. "Anyway it isn't- We were just out for drinks-"

"Oh, I just love the stories where you take under-aged kids out for alcohol when I doubt they could buy it themselves for at least 5 years. Or in the case of that particular kid… hm… at least 8 years."

"Shut up. As I was saying," Axel said starting to get more irritated with each word that came out of the moron's mouth, "We were out for drinks, we came back here cause I thought Demyx would be here and Roxas knows him for work. Roxas fell asleep. End of." He stressed the fact that they hadn't done anything since Saix knew Axel well.

"I'm sure." Saix muttered sceptically, as he put some bacon, eggs and sausage in a pan.

"Just make us some breakfast! I didn't ask for your opinion, the only reason you're here is cause I'm not allowed to cook." Axel complained.

"And the reason you're not allowed to cook, is because you nearly set the place on fire on exactly 8 - not entirely - separate occasions!" He lit the cooker and put the pan on.

"Wasn't my fault." Axel's immature response was reinforced greatly by the fact he looked like a child who had just been scolded.

Saix looked up at him with an expression that seemed to be a mixture of  _'how much of an idiot are you?'_  and pure rage, "You call styling your hair beside the gas cooker 'not your fault'!? I tried to stop you and look what I got!" Saix pointed at the scar on his face. "Your hair wasn't the only casualty of that little explosion!"

"I didn't know hair spray would react with it!" said Axel idiotically.

Saix was close to murdering this fool, "You're doing  _chemistry_! How could you not know?"

Axel thought about it for a second, "Well I do now!" Axel had been really upset, his hair had never been the same, it stuck up and as far as he could tell it was never going back down.

Saix held the bridge of his nose, "That's not the point…" he said exasperated with his flat-mates idiocy. "There were many other things, such as: The trying to boil an egg with no water - I not even sure how you managed to set half the kitchen on fire that time; leaving a towel in the oven, on full heat, to -and I quote- 'Dry it.'; experiments to see what objects would explode in the microwave. Putting your phone in the oven because you thought it was a safe place to keep it, then later, putting your laptop in the oven cause you couldn't find anything to eat…"

"Hey, that time I was stoned!"

"Let me finish! The time you thought Xemnas was trying to kill you so you decided to set him on fire, he has never really gotten over that - he still refuses to come over! And lastly, to top it all off, you created a volcano out of popsicle sticks and then put it on the cooker to  _'heat up the stones so they would melt and spill out just like a real volcano'_!"

"How was I supposed to know they would go on fire?"

"Because the 'stones' were actually just pieces of paper scrunched up into little balls and popsicle sticks are wood, which burns if you haven't noticed." The man looked as if he was about to have an aneurism due to the anger created by the other's stupidity.

"Demyx does stuff like that too! And Demyx had spiked my drink that time with Xemnas - turns out Demyx wasn't sure what it was and decided to test it on me."

There was no way of getting through to Axel aparently, "Yes, but you see Axel, there is the recurring element of you always set stuff on fire and Demyx doesn't destroy the house!"

Axel glared at Saix who looked coolly back at him making even angrier. "I'm going to talk to Roxas!" Axel got up knocking over the stool and stomped towards the lounge.

"Don't set him on fire…" teased Saix, Axel gave him the finger as he walked into the lounge. He saw Roxas, curled up on the sofa, breathing softly, just like how he found him in the library. He knelt down and gazed at him, his face was pale and looked soft, his pale gold hair had fallen over his eyes, he looked so beautiful.

"Sure, not like that at all…" Saix was leaning against the doorframe, satisfied that he had proved Axel wrong.

Roxas' eyes fluttered open and Axel panicked, jumped back and tripped over the coffee table.

"Wha…?" Roxas said drowsily.

"Aw, shit!" said Axel picking himself up.

"Well I do keep telling you to be more careful…" Saix said condescendingly.

"Fuck you!" Axel shouted, then looked over at Roxas, "What're you laughing at?"

Roxas put a hand over his mouth, "N-th-ng." Roxas giggled.

Axel threw his arms in the air, "Is everyone against me?"

"If you don't shut up I will be." Demyx had apparently been woken by this and appeared, wrapped in a duvet, and holding his head, "I'm gonna kill Larx when I see her next, that couldn't have just been absynth."

Axel shook his head, "Never mind. You made the breakfast yet Saixy." Axel said winking.

Saix shuddered, "I will pay you never to do that again."

"Making no promises." Axel laughed.

He signalled towards the kitchen, "Go get it; it's on the table."

"Why didn't you just bring it through?" Axel complained.

"Come on, there is no point arguing…" Demyx said grabbing Axel's arm and dragging him through to the kitchen.

The smell from the kitchen was all it took to bring the nausea back. Roxas clamped a hand over his mouth. Saix took one look at the boy's face and called Axel, "Get back here, I think your little kid needs a hand."

Roxas's face was white as a sheet, "I think I'm gonna throw up…"

Axel sprinted back though and helped Roxas up. "Rox, please get to the bathroom, Saix will make me clear it up." He said pushing the blonde to the door of the bathroom.

"He's not wrong… I won't be clearing up Axel's messes."

Axel turned to glare at Saix. "This isn't my mess. Do you just blame me for everything?"

Saix plainly replied, "Yes." The man was quite confusing, he acted as though he hated Axel yet he still lived with him and looked after him - he acted like an older brother, looking after but also teasing Axel.

"Lovely, isn't he?" He said looking over to where Roxas had been, but he was gone.

Saix sighed, "Go help him; he's your responsibility while he's here."

Axel walked through to the bathroom and found Roxas with his head in the toilet. He was throwing up for what was probably the millionth time -  _How did that kid have anything left in him?_

"You, okay?" Axel put a hand on Roxas' back.

"What do you think?" his voice echoed in the bowl when he said this.

"Sorry, shouldn't have let you drink that much."

Roxas just glared up at Axel cursing him for giving the drinks.  _There was no way on heaven or earth that I am ever drinking again, this is awful. Riku is a lying bastard, there was no way this was fun!_

"Sorry." He said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.  _Nice to know he's back to normal_. Axel thought sarcastically.

"You should really stop giving alcohol to minors." Saix said, just audible from the other room.

Axel leant round door frame and looked around for Saix, though he couldn't see him he just shouted, "Fuck off, you aren't helping!" in the general direction his voice came from.

Saix then appeared behind Axel, "You love me really." He waved a bottle of water in front of Axel's face. "For the kid." He whispered then left.

Axel went over to Roxas putting a hand on his shoulder and handed the bottle of water to him.

Roxas sat back and took a mouthful of water then spat it out into the toilet, trying to clean his mouth out.

Axel gave him some mouth wash, realising what he was trying to do.

"I feel better now." Axel didn't look convinced. He lifted his head so he could look at Axel reassuringly, "I'll be fine." He smiled, then started to get up.

Axel put out his hand.

"Thanks." He pulled him up but Roxas lost his balance and fell forward onto Axel's chest. He blushed as he started to remember what he had tried to do the night before. He pulled away quickly, averting his gaze, and left the room, trying to remember what had happened.

_You were drunk that was not your fault. It doesn't count cause you didn't know what you were doing! But how far did it go? I can't remember… What the fuck happened… I woke up in another man's bed… maybe I don't want to know…_  Roxas hadn't really thought about it till now, but his memory of the night before was hazy at best, as if looking through thick fog, there were a lot of blanks.  
 _Two nights in a row I've slept somewhere other than the apartment and Axel was with me on both occasions! Riku's gonna have a fun with this,_ he thought and hung his head. There was no escaping it, unless he lied.

He had a girl in his class, Xion, she had made it obvious that she was interested, he could pretend they'd had a date or something?  _Class! Wait this is Tuesday, what time is it?_  He got his phone from his jeans pocket, 12:45, he was 15 minutes late.

Roxas started panicking and nearly crashed into Axel as he ran to ask him, "Axel? I'm late for class, can you drive me?"

"You sure you're well enough to go to class? You just spent the majority of last night and this morning chucking your guts up." Axel asked, anxious that Roxas might feel ill again.

_If I spent the majority of last night throwing up, I doubt anything happened._  "You're right." He seemed to calm down a bit,  _Of course nothing happened, I would never…_  "I should get home though, Sora's probably worried."

"Sure, let's get something to eat first." Axel smiled glad to see that Roxas was going to rest.

When they entered the kitchen, they found Demyx collapsed, lying on his front. "Y'okay there Dem?" Axel said casually - apparently this was a regular occurrence. Axel picked up his stool and sat on it, Roxas followed suit.

Demyx grunted and moved his head so he could speak, "Wn a geh m ans on er… sweayd god, sh's de…"

"You bring it on yourself." Axel said in Saix's general condescending tone.

Demyx seemed to try and get up but thought better of it, "G fuh yrsel."

Roxas looked at Demyx. He knew him from work, not very well, however Demyx always seemed happy and full of energy, it concerned him that he should be anything other than that. "Don't you think you should help him?"

Axel briefly looked at Demyx then said, "He'll be fine, he's always like this when he wakes up."

"I lame arx"

"Yep."

"So you're just leaving him on the floor?"

"Demyx, do you need any help?"

"Nnh."

"See he's just fine." Axel grinned, "Anyway, eat something."

Roxas picked a plate and started eating. Axel watched him, "What…?" said Roxas noticing Axel's stare, he rubbed his mouth, "Have I got something on my face?" he was flustered then Axel ruffled his hair. "Stop it!" he looked up at Axel like a child who was being teased.

"Sorry." Axel laughed. He took a plate and started eating, he kept glancing at Roxas,  _What are you doing!_ He inwardly cursed himself for even thinking of the possibility.

Roxas looked up at him through his eyelashes, unsure if his cheeks had gone back to normal colour. Axel felt as if his heart stopped when he saw those blue eyes,  _Aw fuck_.

"You done?" he said looking at Roxas' plate. Roxas nodded and took his plate over to clean it. "Wait, you don't have to, Saix'll to do that."

The blond frowned, "Do you just make him do everything around here?"

Saix seemed to have a sixth sense for when he was needed, "Yes, he does, but if I let either of them do anything I doubt there would be anything left of this place. At least they cancel each out most of the time." Saix sighed.

"Cancel each other out?" Roxas had almost given up trying to follow everyone's strange ways of speaking.

"Yes, they have an amazing affinity for fire and water, luckily if one sets something alight then the other will put it out."

"Let me guess, Axel's the pyro?" Roxas giggled.

"Is it seriously that easy to tell?" They both gave him sceptical looks. "What isn't it more reasonable to believe that the incense obsessed hippy would be setting everything on fire more often than me?"

"Considering that you're the one who's afraid of water, I think it's fair to assume who the  **hydro** maniac is between you and Demyx." Saix said this with an evil grin then looked at Roxas who was almost killing himself trying not to laugh.

Axel glared at Roxas who stuck out his tongue.

"I'm not afraid of water. I-I just don't like it…" Saix flicked some water out of the bucket he was currently filling, making Axel yelp. "The fuck?!"

Saix picked up the bucket making Axel flinch away, fearful of the liquid. "Relax, this isn't for you." said Saix as he tipped the bucket over Demyx.

"I'm awake." said Demyx who sprung up apparently completely rejuvenated. He flicked his hair back into his style.

Axel whimpered a little, drawing his legs up to stop the water from getting to them. "I hate you, you little shit!"

"Axel, stop being a child, and Demyx, clean up this mess before he has a panic attack." Saix left the room.

Demyx didn't question Saix as he knew it was a pointless argument; he was never going to win. He picked up a mop and bucket and started cleaning up.

But really Roxas wasn't paying attention to what Demyx and Saix were doing, he was focussing Axel. All he could see in his eyes was terror and he needed to make that look go away because it hurt him to see Axel like that. He silently slid off his stool and moved towards Axel. "Definitely hydrophobic…" Roxas whispered faintly.

He placed his hands on either side of Axel's face and looked into his eyes. "Axel, don't worry, it's just water." Sora had panic attacks a lot after their mum died so Roxas knew exactly what to do to calm Axel down. "Just keep looking at me and take deep breaths." Axel's eyes started to return to normal and so did his breathing but Roxas stayed still hardly breathing, looking into Axel's eyes which had never seemed so green… Axel looked back into Roxas's eyes which were deep as the ocean though showing nothing, the beauty captivated him.

"Em… guys? I've finished cleaning up."

Roxas remembered Demyx's presence and let go of Axel as if electrocuted. He walked quickly and silently from the room with his head down.

Axel stared after him.

"Dude, what was that?" Demyx asked, shocked.

"Nothing…" Axel whispered breathlessly.

…

**When nothing is wrong -** _**is that real?** _

**When everything is perfect -** _**it that possible?** _


End file.
